Devil's Son-sex, lies and not much else part 1
by Devil's Son
Summary: i don't know i just started writing


disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men Blah, Blah, Blah, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Devil's Son - sex, lies and not much else part 1  
  
When you live with lots of people in close proximity you start learning things about each other. Cain liked his secrets, as horrible as they may be he guarded them because they were his and his alone. Sure some of them got out but none important, just his obscenely large hat collection and fascination with really gaudy, flamboyant jewellery and his obession with Elizabeth Hurley which Clarice thought was unhealthy but she was just a bit jealous. Nothing of any importance and he was going to keep it like that. That's probably why he felt like a complete asshole for eavesdropping on Warren and Betsy's late night conversation. But he couldn't turn off his enhanced senses which included hearing and the walls were so thin he justified it to himself.  
  
Cain was having a hard time not getting out of bed and going to gleefully beat the shit out of Warren for the way he was talking to Betsy. Betts was one of the few people at Xavier's that he liked on a personal level and usually people who treated his friends like shit got hurt, hurt bad. But Betsy had asked him one time earlier when he and Logan had walked in on one of their arguments to let her handle it. Logan had told him Betts was a big girl and she could handle it and if not then they would drag Warren someplace private and Logan would show Cain some interesting torture techniques that he picked up while working for various governments over the years.  
  
Cain never liked Warren but put up with him because Betsy seemed truly happy with him and he seemed to be good for her, but lately Warren seemed to get angry at her for the smallest things and they seemed to fight all the time. Warren had been on a tirade for the past few minutes and each word that came out of his mouth was colder and harsher than the former. Betsy had been on the verge of tears when Cain heard the door bust open to their room and a hearty "fuck you bub" made its way to his ears. Cain quickly removed himself from the covers and made his way out of his room to check what little escapade was unfolding in his neighbour's room, upon arrival he found Logan standing over an unconscious Warren. It looked like it only took one punch, Cain should have known Logan could hear the whole fight too from his room which was on the opposite side of Warren and Betsy's.   
  
Betsy was completely oblivious to what had just happened, she was curled into a little ball on her bed and looked like such a lost child that it tugged at Cain's normally indifferent heart. Wolverine gathered her up in his arms and turned to leave the room. He paused at the door where Cain stood in only a pair of silk boxers with a strange look on his face, half way between anger and a smug smirk as he gazed at Angel's fallen form.  
"I'll let her sleep on my bed tonight and I'll ride my couch, do something with flyboy before he wakes up" came the gruff voice as he disappeared out the door.  
  
Cain hastily went back to his room to search through the land fill that passed for his closet, he dug into piles of junk and hats until he held up his prize. They twinkled in the moonlight that bathed Cain's room.   
  
Two sets of stainless steel handcuffs hung from his finger, Cain quickly got up and made his way back to Warren's room but not before grabbing a camera. This would definately be a kodak moment.  
  
The next day...  
  
Logan tossed and turned all night on the beat-up excuse for a couch, having enhanced tactile senses did nothing but make the worn out springs even more annoing as they jabbed into his side. But Betts was in need so he willingly if not happily gave up his comfortable bed to her after last nights debacle.  
  
He was alerted to her awakening by the murmurings from underneath the covers she was curled up in, Logan rose and went to check on her. Betsy awoke to not unfamiliar surroundings, she had been in Wolverine's room many times over the years but never expected to wake up in his bed. In his bed, what the hell was she doing in his bed she thought.  
  
"Hey darlin', so you awake now?" Logan was so tired that it came out as an almost unintelligable growl. "Logan what the hell am I doing in your bed?" Betsy questioned more than little angry at not remembering why she was there and if it was for the reason she thought it was why she couldn't remember if she was any good. "Oh yeah, well I know you asked me to stay out of things but I couldn't help it Wings was acting like a fucking asshole last night and I couldn't just let him say those things" Logan replied sheepishly. "Oh, Warren" for a moment Betsy had forgotten all about the whole entire relationship "May I ask what you did to Warren?, I hope you didn't hurt him or anything like that" her clipped english accent told Logan that she was not very happy with his interference.  
  
"Well darlin' I had to knock him out to shut him up and get you out of there but other than that you'll have to talk to Cain, I left him with Warren" he replied all while staring at his feet. "Good lord, Logan how may people do you want to invite in to my private life and so help me good if Cain has done anything to Warren then I will hold you personally responsible" her accent grew thicker as her anger rose. She towered over him dressed in nothing but a bra and panties, but she could care less about her attire as she berated the stocky canuck.  
  
"I don't know what Cain did to him and Betts I'm real sorry about what happened but you are one of my best friends and I couldn't listen to him say those things, you are too classy a lady to have to deal with that shit" Logan said as he finally met her gaze. Betsy softened for a moment at the rare emotion coming from her friend, then she remembered Warren and quickly ran from the room to check on him.  
  
Logan followed her out to be met by Remy and Rogue making their way to breakfast, "Bonjour Logan, wild night mon ami?" Gambit questioned with his ever present smugness as he watched a half naked Betsy run from his room. "Fuck you Gumbo" was the only response as he followed Betsy back to her room.  
  
As Logan stood in the doorway all he could think about was what a genius Cain was. Warren lay hog tied with handcuffs on the floor with a couple bruises that Logan didn't remember making. He had to stifle a chuckle when he layed eyes on the winged millionaire, Betsy had said he would be held personally responsible for anything Cain did. Logan was in deep shit. Warren was spitting up blood and it looked like alot of it.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"You had to lay into him last night didn't you, you couldn't just leave it be" Logan roared at Cain. The larger man was not happy with this being dumped on him. "Fuck you, you had to asked me to take care of him and I S-P-E-L-L-E-D, spelled it out to him quite nicely without killing him, you should be proud" Cain shot back. "Besides why the fuck do you care about Worthington" Cain questioned. "Since he broke up with Betsy cause she had her psychopathic friend try and kill him and she blamed it all on me and won't talk to me let alone come out of her room you fucking idiot" Logan growled. Cain was getting really pissed at Logan but at the same time he realized that this was probably, maybe, somewhat his fault if you really looked hard enough. Especially if you looked at Warren's X-Rays which showed a few broken ribs and a little internal bleeding.  
  
"Alright besides kicking my ass what do you want from me?" Cain asked realizing that this was probably going to end badly and he already had one of his best friends beyond mad at him he could make due without one of his other best friends putting him in the infirmary. Although it would be a short stay with the healing factor and all he thought to himself. "I want you to fix this fucking mess and do it fast, don't even bother coming to me until it is kid" Logan said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it, he took a few puffs and blew a nice big cloud of smoke in Cains face and then left.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Betsy open the fucking door" Cain yelled as he pounded on the door, he had been standing outside her room for ten minutes and the only response was every once in a while a nice "bugger off."  
Cain was now very mad, not only was Logan and Betsy pissed off at him but the rest of the X-Men had not taken to kindly to what he had done to Warren. Scott and the Professor had chewed him out for his actions, they even threatened to toss him out. "Alright, if you don't open this door right now I'm busting in" Cain shouted through the wooden door. Still no sound of movement from within. Cain flexed his hand and long dagger like blades lept fom underneath the skin of each finger tip.  
  
Moments later a the lock that had prevented his entry was ripped off the large door and Cain found himself inside Betsy's room, well actually a guest room she was using since her breakup with Warren.  
It was dark and Cain eyes required a few moments to adjust. He found her in the shadows, she slipped out of them, shadow dripping off her like oil. Or maybe it was the other way around, light slowly painting her in colour. Betts could be damn intimidating when she wanted to Cain thought as his eyes locked on the blade that she held. "I told you to bugger off Cain, you have ruined my life" Betsy's word wounded him, "I have come to beg forgiveness Betts" Cain said calmly. He was hoping she would calm down, he may have a healing factor but she was good. If she really wanted to she could maybe not kill him but it would hurt like hell. Betsy meerly swung the blade a few times to check the balance of the blade, Cain stood still as an oak. And then action.  
  
Her blade travelled so fast that Cain really didn't have time to do anything but throw his forearm up to block it. The razorsharp steel sliced all the way to the bone and probably would have gone further if not for his adamantium skeleton, white hot pain shot through his body but he did not flinch . Betsy stood there with an emotionless, unreadable expression on her face. Cain ripped the blade from his arm and her hands, the blood was thick and dark, almost black. Great, she hit an artery Cain mentally assessed the damage, all the while Betsy still stared at him like he wasn't there. Cain stared back as the wound closed on itself, the pain from healing was usually alot more then the injury. The actual blade hurt very little in comparison due to the sharpness and speed of the attack, his healing factor was messy and crude.  
  
"So are you still going to try and kill me or can we talk?" Cain questioned not bothering to dance around the issue with witty repartee. "I will allow you to talk, I cannot guarantee I will listen" her british accent made the cold words drop a couple more degrees. "Alright then I'll get right down to it, Betsy I'm very sorry for what I did to Warren and even sorrier that you are so upset that he broke up with you. I cannot say that I am not the littlest bit happy that he is gone, he treated you like shit but it hurts you so it hurts me." Cain paused to judge what effect his words had on Betsy, on the surface she lived up to the nickname some of the X-Men called her. Ice Queen, but with Cain's sharp senses and telepathy he not only smelled the emotions but it was almost like being smacked by a wall of emotion and wrapped in confusion. Cain caught random thoughts leaking through her defenses, her anger over Warren's pain, guilt about actually feeling happy he was gone and confusion and her jumble of anger and thankfulness towards Cain.  
  
"I know you are kinda in a shitty place right now, but I came to ask for you to if not forgive me then to forgive Logan" Cain could feel the war of emotions that played out from the mentioning of Logan. "He has been your friend for ages and you shutting him out and blaming him for my actions is tearing him apart, plus he will probably kill me if I fail" Cain smiled at the weak laugh that Betsy managed. Her eyes finally met his and he could the dark circles underneath and the dried tears on her cheeks. "You know I think alot of people in this house would be suprised to hear you talk like this, you sound so passionate and almost wise" Betsy spoke with a weary, hoarse voice that had been ravished by inscesent crying.  
  
"Well I done alot of dumb shit that made me wise and I've almost died many a time so that made me live" Cain quipped at her compliment, "By the way you really suck at avoiding the topic." She smiled at this and Cain hoped he was getting through, "Yeah well, I really don't feel like forgiving him" Betsy quickly returned to her emotionless mask. I hate being in the middle of this, fuck the middle he thought. "Why did a lady like yourself, so strong and independent wind up taking all that shit from Warren?" Cain thought maybe this could trigger her to show some emotion and maybe help to move past it. Cain knew all to well what not dealing with things did to you, it eat away at you everyday until it consumed you. "Because I was in love with him, at least I thought I was", she still would not meet his eyes "Now that I look back on it I probably should have beaten the bugger senseless and not let him put me through this."  
  
"Well as a friend of mine used to say being in love is being like being fuckin' blind, you never see the fuckin' walls until you smash your face into them, Go Manchester United!!!!" Cain passed on his tactless, odd and yet sage wisdom. "Interesting and who was this friend of yours" Betsy asked with an arched eyebrow, "This guy named Duffy but everyone called him Duffrock, who's girl shot him dead while we were watching a soccer match, famous last words so no direspect" Cain returned with a straight face. Who knew if he was lying, but only something so strange could happen to Cain "Are you lying?" she asked, "I've seen and done it all, that why my eyes is old" for a moment he looked so sad then shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Look so you made mistakes and you know this now, time to move on be yourself and find something or someway new to get you past this or just go on" Cain was starting to think he could do Tony Robbins job and look better doing it too with all the motivational shit he was spewing. "So are you going to forgive Logan or do I have to do something desperate" Cain thought he had finally gotten through, "Yes, but one condition" Betsy said with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Cain defeatedly walked into the rec room, there was no way in hell Logan would agree to Betsy's terms.  
Right now he wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, he almost didn't notice his girlfriend wrapped in a blanket on the couch watching a movie. Clarice, yes Clarice would know what to do.  
  
"Hey babe, how goes it" Cain said as he dropped onto the couch. "Not much, you look like you could use a snuggle" Clarice smiled and opened the blanket, Cain crawled over and rested his head in her lap. "So how did it go with Betts?" she questioned while stroking the sideburns she had forced him to grow, something about big men with big sideburns reminded her of good times. "Not good, I got her to forgive Logan but on one condition and its just not going to happen I know it" Cain sighed.   
  
"So what's the condition honey?" she questioned as she layed a gentle kiss on his forehead like he was some very large child. "Get him to not only take her out the the opera and dinner but also throw on a tux" Cain replied glancing up at her, his brown falling in his face. "And what pray tell is so hard about that?" Clarice was using that tone of voice that said "you are acting like such a overgrown baby". "Well in case you haven't noticed, Logan is like totally allergic to not only formal wear but the opera and he won't even talk to me without taking a swing at me so I can tell him" Cain proclaimed.  
  
"Well darling I could give him the news for you" Clarice smiled at how childish he was acting, "Would you, Oh my god you don't know how much I love you" Cain was obviously suprised. "Show me" Clarice purred as she ran her hands through his thick wild hair, "Alright but you asked for it" Cain drawled as he manuvered on top of the much smaller girl. Cain and Clarice were right in the middle of a deep passionate kiss when a distinctive clearing of the throat came from behind them. Cain turned to see the man who he had dubbed the "midget from hell", Logan or Wolverine to his enemies. Right now Cain was probably leaning more toward an enemy right now, "Kid, shouldn't you be fixing something right now?" Logan asked in a low voice. Clarice threw her arms in the air in frustration "look Logan, it's been fixed but you have to perform one act" she said very angry about his interupption. "Yeah, who says?" he challenged, "Betts" Cain interjected which immediately shut Logan up. Clarice spoke up "you have to take her out to dinner and the opera and then all is forgiven", Logan paused and then "FUCK,FUCK, she did this on purpose, she picked the one thing I hate most in the world just so she could torture me."  
  
"What the fuck are you complaining about you fuckin' idiot, you get to take a stunningly beautiful women out on a date" Cain roared, his temper had finally won out today was just too shitty. "Now march your midget ass up those steps tell her that you will be ready at 6 or I will bring this fuckin' house down around you" Cain eyes glowed and the air around him cracked and sizzled with energy and the grew heavy as the room suddenly seemed to get alot darker and smaller while Cain seemed to grew bigger and brighter. Logan looked unimpressed but turned to the stairs anyways.  
  
"That was scary right?right?" Cain asked disappointedly. "Actually, I thought it was kinda cute" Clarice said pulling him down to the couch again. "Cute?!?!Cute was not the desired effect" Cain laughed, "I'll show you cut young lady" Cain pulled the discarded blanket over top of them as Clarice giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Still even later that night(let's say 15 after 6)...  
  
Betsy for the first time in her life was actually ready early for a date, if you could call this twisted little revenge tactic a date. She waited in a dazzling black beaded evening gownwith a large slit up the leg and black silk opera gloves, twirling her beaded purse and checking her hair in the mirror. He was late, the little hairy bastard actually had the balls to be late she fumed as she checked her watch.  
  
Cain and Remy stood in the front hall waiting their friends arrival before they left for the night, not to wish him well but as only good friends can do laugh at him at his lowest moment. Suddenly he appeared at the top of the stairs, Cain was stunned. Logan looked good, dressed in a black satin paisley tuxedo with the pleated shirt with french cuffs and cufflinks. Cain didn't even know Logan owned any nice clothes let alone suits and cufflinks?!?!?, "next thing you know the old man will be pulling magic rabbits out his butt" he mumbled to himself. Logan didn't seem to notice them as he tied his hair back in a ponytail, then he looked down "What? What the hell are you staring at? the ol' canucklehead don't clean up good or something" Logan growled.  
  
Betsy was the first to find her voice, "You look great Logan" she managed to squeak out. She was stunned, Logan looked respectable, more then that he looked handsome. And he had shaved and trimmed his sideburns, it was almost too much. "Well darlin' you don't look too shabby yourself" he added in an appreciative leer to the comment, "ready to go". He threw a leather trenchcoat over his shoulders as he descended the stairs with unatural grace, Cain and Remy still stood in a shocked silence.  
  
"So what will we seeing tonight Betts?" He questioned as he offered his arm to her, she couldn't believe it he had manners. "Uh....Wagner's Die Gotterdammerung in the original german" Betsy returned still shocked a little that he was being polite and not snarling at her. "Ah, Twilight of the Gods" he replied as they strolled out the door, just before leaving Logan snatched Cain's keys from his hand as he gaped at him.  
  
  
Even later that night...  
  
"Cain Lamont Cassius Isaac, What are you still doing up?" Clarice stood in the garage doorway more than a little miffed that her boyfriend was sitting in the dark cold garage rather then in bed. She spotted him in the shadows by the bright red glow of the cigarette that caused his diamond encrusted watch to twinkle and glisten, why the hell he wore all that jewellery when he was trying to hide escaped her. He hadn't even bothered to come upstairs to tell her he was home when him and Remy returned from wherever those two went all the time. "Full name, you must be pissed, well they haven't come back yet and knowing Logan something will be wrong with my car" he returned sliding out of the shadows dropping and stepping on his cigarette. "So taking care of your car is more important then taking care of me?" Clarice questioned, she was just waiting for an oppurtunity to make him squirm. "Well since when have you ever needed me to care of you out of bed and since when have you ever allowed me to care of you in bed?" Cain thought for sure he had this argument won. "So you want to go back to sleeping completely alone, fine with me but I was considering letting you have your way with me tonight" the last part came out in this velvety purr that Cain didn't know she could do, he was so stunned at her news that he didn't even stop to check if she was lying. Cain threw her over his shoulder and raced upstairs telling her "you don't know what you just did, we about to get freaky!!!!!".  
  
Not five minutes after Cain had rushed off with Clarice, a black Aston Martin pulled into the garage and Logan hopped out and raced around to the other side. Just as he reached for the door it swung open as Betsy tumbled out on top of him. "Sorry, I*hic*I think I had a wee little bit to much ch*hic*champagne tonight" Betsy slurred as she unsuccessfully tried to standup, "That's alright Betts, I suprisingly had a good time tonight" Logan chuckled as he helped her to her feet. "Well *hic* I'm quite glad, now could you *hic* help me to my room" Betsy was leaning heavily on the short, powerful man.  
  
After some minor troubles they managed to make it upstairs, as they passed Cain's room Logan could hear muffled moans and squeals from inside but decided that it was none of his business. Betsy seemed not to notice and just continued to to slump even further into him. They were standing at Betsy's door and Logan was all prepared to wish her a good night, he wished he didn't have to but it was the gentlemanly thing to do and she was very drunk. "Well goodnight Betts, once again I have to say I had a good time tonight" Logan was already turned and leaving when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Leaving already, how about a nightcap?" she actually managed to get the whole sentence out without hiccuping.  
"I think you had enough darlin'" Logan eyed her, damn she looked good. "Then just one for you then, hmmmm" her voice was low and tantilizing, "Sure, one drink can't hurt" Logan gave in.  
  
Logan stood in her room admiring a beautiful carved jade statue while Betsy he assumed fixed him a drink. "Logan, your drink is ready" she called, he turned to see Betsy standing dressed in a filmsy dark purple silk night gown that was very, very short holding his drink. "Betts, what are you doing?" Logan was suddenly very nervous, "Giving you your drink silly, so come here and get it" she said coyly. "Darlin' I think I'm just going to skip the night cap and head off to bed" Logan said backing up not realizing the door was in the opposite direction, "Oh Logan why would you want to do something like that?" she was taunting him with that silky smooth british accent. Logan's body were on fire from her scent, he could smell her desire but was trying to rationalize it as her just being drunk and it wasn't working.  
  
Logan finally backed up into the wall, there was no escape. "Logan why are you trying to get away, we both know you want this and I'm not expecting anything from you beyond tonight" Betsy whispered in his ear as she pinned him to the wall "just be with me, I'm lonely". "Betts, I would really like to but I mean, uh..." Logan was stumbling with a reason not to himself as Betsy ripped his bowtie off and unbuttoned his shirt. "Speechlees, ooh I love it when I have that effect on a man" she purred as she moved to his pants, Fuck it thought Logan he was tired of being a pussy, he had been a pussy about Jean and she had ended up with Scooter. Logan grabbed the glass of bourbon Betsy had put down on a nearby table and tossed it back loving the burn in his throat. Betsy had finally wrestled his pants off, he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto the bed and unleashed his claws with a *snikt*. If the kid was getting some tonight why should I be left out he thought as he shredded the nightie from Betsy's body.  
  
The next day...  
  
Logan was in the middle of sneaking out of Betsy's room without waking her when he heard the words "Where the hell do you think your going?". He froze, "Uh..Breakfast" he blurted, yeah that was smooth old man he thought happily. "Well wait for me, I'll only be a minute" Betsy said as she removed herself from the blankets and grabbed Logan's shirt from last night off the floor. She quickly buttoned it up and slid on a pair of panties, Betsy was never one to by shy about anything Logan thought as he watched her. "You were wonderful last night" she said with a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks" he replied touching his cheek.  
  
Out in the hall the couple ran right into their neighbours, Cain and Clarice. Cain smirked at the topless Logan when he saw Betsy wearing his shirt, Logan smirked at the topless Cain when he saw Clarice wearing the white silk pajama top which belonged to the pants Cain was wearing. "You have a good night old man?" Cain whispered as they let the girls walk a bit ahead and talk among themselves, "hell yeah, kid I gotta thank you for getting me to go to the opera, best night of my life" Logan responded as they descended the stairs.  
  
They arrived in the kitchen to be greeted by silence, Logan had forgotten for a moment that this place was not only an angst pit but that gossip was considered better than money around here. Warren was staring daggers at the shorter man, obviously he was not yet ready to see Betsy out and about with another man when he was without a lady friend. But breakfast continued without incedent, Clarice and Betsy talked quietly between themselves while Cain and Logan could both hear every word said about them between the other members of the team. Jean and Ororo were talking about how they didn't approve of Betsy and Logan together and how they didn't like her flaunting it in front of Warren. Logan growled at this rather loudly so as to remind the ladies that they could be heard and they immediately shut up, Cain laughed and breakfast continued. Scott reminded everyone that Excalibur would be arriving today and that there would be training sessions all day with their comrades from across the pond which recieved a collective groan.   
  
After breakfast Logan stopped Jean on her way out the door, "Jean I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back and no one asked for your approval darlin' even if you had a one clue what you were talking about". The words were low and serious with the last being forced, Jean was a little shocked that he would talk like that to her. "Logan, look I'm only concerned about you" Jean said innocently, "Well, it ain't none of your business so stay the fuck out of it" Logan voice was even scarier then if he was yelling. "Now, I got to get dressed and meet Kitty and Pete when the Midnight Runner gets here" his parting words came out of his mouth as if moments earlier he wasn't seething with anger.  
  
The hangar...  
  
Cain was late getting down to meet the new arrivals, they could wait he thought entering the hangar bay.  
He had never met any of Excalibur and had not bothered to read the briefing on the team members, didn't matter because he smoke anybody they put him against in the danger room he mentally congratulated himself. Ego, no thank you already have one.  
  
He didn't care at all until he sniffed the air, he knew that scent. Then he laid eyes on the problem, average height, thin and chain smoking. Pete Wisdom sat outside the group of X-Men and their european counterparts quietly grumbling and smoking, until he noticed the large man staring at him from the door. His brain suddenly snapped into action, it processed his face in a matter of seconds.  
  
"YOU SODDIN' BUTCHERING BASTARD"  
  
Cain was taken aback, not by the response but by the fact that he never thought he would ever see this man again. This british bastard could ruin his new life with a few words, couldn't let that happen. The air around Cain grew heavy, like all the oxygen had been sucked from it. Energy popped and sizzled around him as he prepared to turn Wisdom into nothing but a stain on the ground.  
  
Wisdom could feel the heat building in his hands, the only question was would he get a shot off in time. This sick fuck had somehow managed to find his way in among the X-Men, he was a murdering bastard not that Pete had never killed anyone before but at least he hadn't enjoyed it like that monster had.  
  
They both managed to fire at the same time, the resulting clash of energy sent them both flying. "I'm going to fucking end you Wisdom" Cain growled as he rose to his feet only to be sent flying back onto his ass by Rogue. Went he managed to stand again it was not under his own power, he was being held by Bishop by the throat and Wisdom was being held by some brown haired girl who seemed to fit the description of the girl Logan always talked about Kitty.  
  
Cain didn't bother answering Cyclops demands that he explain himself, he just stared at Wisdom. "So I assume that you haven't told these wankers your secret now have you" Wisdom challenged, "No" was all he could manage as Bishop still had not released his vice grip. "Well I'm sure they would like to know what you are...a mass murderer" Wisdom shot back, for the first time Cain glanced at Clarice who was just staring at him with these eyes that shamed him so badly. "I'm sorry" he choked out not really sure if she heard him.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
